Festival
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Se sentía bastante perdido por allí, las ropas, el idioma, las calles, los olores, los sabores. Para él era, casi todo, un enigma. La ropa que llevaba en ese momento, con su apagado tono azul oscuro, y sus mangas anchas, era sorprendentemente cómoda y fresca. La yukata se ceñía a su cuerpo con suavidad.


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance  
_ _ **Fandom:**_ _Code: Lyoko  
_ _ **Palabras:**_ _686_

 **Festival**

Se sentía bastante perdido por allí, las ropas, el idioma, las calles, los olores, los sabores. Para él era, casi todo, un enigma. La ropa que llevaba en ese momento, con su apagado tono azul oscuro, y sus mangas anchas, era sorprendentemente cómoda y fresca. La _yukata_ se ceñía a su cuerpo con suavidad.

Lo único conocido era la espalda de la mujer que caminaba tres pasos por delante, con su cabello recogido en la nuca, adornado con flores de cerezo japonés, ataviada con una _yukata_ morada con pétalos blancos. Y la pequeña que se agarraba a su mano con una diminuta _yukata_ rosa con peces.

La feria, montada para celebrar una festividad cuyo nombre parecía un trabalenguas, estaba repleta de gente ataviada con aquellos ropajes extraños. Los puestos ambulantes eran de madera y parecían arrancados de otra época.

La niña se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hasta un puesto en el que había unos cajones alargados de madera repletos de peces. La pequeña se acuclilló frente a los contendores con los ojillos brillando.

—¿Qué pasa Satsuki?

La pequeña alzó el rostro, era como una versión en miniatura de su madre, con sus ojos negros rasgados, su carita redonda y sus mofletes encantadoramente rosados. Lo único de aquella niña que atestiguaba que él había contribuido genéticamente era la nariz.

—¡Papi, papi, quiero uno!

Ulrich la miró, sus ojitos brillaban emocionados.

—Pues consigamos uno.

Se acuclilló junto a su hija mientras, Yumi, hablaba con el dueño del puesto que le dio un bol con agua y un chime de plástico con un círculo de papel. Ulrich lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cómo se suponía que tenía que coger un pez con semejante cacharro.

—Tienes que hundirlo en el agua y hacer saltar el pez al bol con él. Es fácil.

—Vale —replicó Ulrich, aunque seguía sin ver cómo demonios iba a lograrlo—. ¿Cuál quieres Satsuki?

La niña observó los pececillos naranjas nadar tranquilos en el agua, entonces sonrió y señaló a uno, el más pequeño de todos que se movía con gracia de un lado a otro. Ulrich asintió, agarró aquel chisme de plástico y papel y siguió al pez por el estanque artificial, cuando intentó sacarlo el papel se rompió y el pececillo huyó nadando. Ulrich fulminó el artilugio inservible.

—Pececito… —sollozó la pequeña Satsuki decepcionada.

¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no, ninguna atracción de feria iba a hacer llorar a su hija. Se agenció otro artilugio de aquellos dispuesto a conseguir el pececito que quería su hija.

Fracasó hasta en ocho ocasiones. El dueño del tenderete se estaba partiendo de la risa a su costa y su hija, con un mohín, parecía haber asumido que jamás conseguiría el pez que tanto deseaba. Ulrich suspiró frustrado.

Yumi le dio una moneda al dueño, recibió aquella herramienta inútil y un bol de agua, se acuclilló junto a ellos y entreabrió la _yukata_ para poder apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. Ulrich la observó alzar el brazo derecho a la altura de sus ojos, se quedó inmóvil con la mirada clavada en la superficie del agua. De repente, con un movimiento veloz, introdujo aquel chisme en el agua, el pez rebotó contra la superficie de papel y aterrizó con un elegante chapoteo en el cuenco que tenía en la otra mano.

Ulrich la miró alucinado, lo había logrado y a la primera. Satsuki aplaudió contenta. El tendero tomó el pequeño cuenco y colocó el pececillo dentro de una bolsa repleta de agua que después ató a la muñeca de la niña.

Satsuki correteó feliz con el pececito. Ulrich sonrió, no lo había logrado él, pero al menos tenía su pequeña recompensa.

—Sabes que tendremos que decirle que no puede llevarlo en el avión, ¿verdad?

—Tendremos que comprar uno parecido cuando volvamos a Francia —replicó Ulrich.

No pensaba romperle la ilusión y borrarle aquella sonrisa que se parecía a la de él. Aún era pequeña, no se daría cuenta del cambiazo y seguiría siendo feliz, con su pez naranja, durante tanto tiempo como pudiesen mantener la ilusión de que aquel animalillo era inmortal.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola! Subí hace un par de meses un hilo para hacer peticiones en mi cuenta de Wattpad, esta fue la petición que me hizo Diego9412. Pidió un shot sobre el bebé de Ulrich y Yumi y esto es lo que ha salido. Me encantan las ferias tradicionales japonesas, es como un pedazo del pasado traído a nuestros días. Creo que yo fracasaría igual que Ulrich intentando conseguir un pez con esos chismes quebradizos de papel, aunque me han explicado la técnica para que no se rompa, soy demasiado torpe para esas cosas. Espero que te haya gustado Diego.  
A los que me leéis por aquí, os dejó el enlace a dicha historia por si queréis hacer alguna petición, hay una lista con los fandoms que controlo: www. wattpad 390557038-el-caj%C3%B3n-de-las-peticiones-introducci%C3%B3n  
_


End file.
